


Red Curtains

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A vampire phantom of the opera tmnt story Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Red Curtains

It was the year 1815 and Clara was looking for work as a singer. She wanted her voice to be known to the world and to people from all over with her violinist friend Bluu. She saw at an opera house they were looking for singers. She walked over to it and went inside.

Through a window on the fifth floor of the humongous theatre there was a pair of two glowing yellow eyes staring down at the two friends. The woman besides the anthropomorphic female looked beautiful and he fantasize of her blood as he licked his lips. 

Bluu put a halt in her running feet. Something told her to look up at the decorative window from the tall tower. No one….or maybe the sun was in the way.

Clara walked to the auditorium where the auditions were being held. She was up first.

Leo quickly and at vampiric speed dashed through the building and snuck into the dark corners of the theatre watching his pretty prey.

She shook out of her daydream then hurried into the theatre after Clara. Once inside Bluu took the opposite direction towards the stage where the musicians were auditioning. 

Raph crept quietly as a mouse. Using his vampiric skills he search for his eye-candy by crawling on the ceiling until he spotted her. 

Clara began to sing once she had some people play some instruments for her.

Leo noticed her and he gazed at her with glowing red eyes and he wanted to taste her blood badly.

Bluu carried the case of her heavy instrument and staggered towards the group and quickly performed her note.

Raph watched with fascination. He dropped down to a balcony to get a better view when a voice slurred,”Hey! What you doing here?”

Clara continued to sing and kept on singing her song in very high notes.

Leo listened to her intently and watched her play her instrument. She was gorgeous.

Raph turned to the old janitor with a whip of his cape and glared at him. Luckily, he didn't interrupt the music but he spotted Raph.  
“Your not one of the participants! In fact I saw you wander throughout closing time! Get out or I'll--!  
Raph hissed and opened his mouth to expose his large fangs.

Bluu was in a trance as she played her cello with grace.

Clara then stopped all of a sudden as she heard screaming. She looked up and saw an old man was hanging from a chandelier. She fainted and blacked out.

Leo too was in a trance as he kept on watching her and listening to her. He decided she was going to be his.

More screams came afterwards startling Bluu. She notice something dangling under the chandelier and dropped her instrument and wailed too.

Raph tied the rope with the ledge of the balcony then vanished. He broke some lights over the stage to scare the musicians and singers sending them to race down the hall at once.

Clara was still passed out on the stage and no one bothered to help her at all.

Leo then took this chance and grabbed her taking her to his underground lair.

One minute she was scurrying away from harm of being trample to death the next a shadow dragged her into darkness.  
“No! Who are you?! ,”Bluu screamed in panic,”Let go of me!!”

Raph approached the beautiful woman and quickly grabbed her before someone saw him again.

Clara’s eyes fluttered open and she was about to scream for help struggling.

Leo looked down at her stroking her cheek.  
“You will be mine my darling for all eternity!” he said as he made it to his lair.

Bluu trembled as she watched his eyes glowing her.  
“W-Was it you who killed that man?,”she asked quietly.

Raph’s claws held her mouth as he carried her off in the deepest and part of the theatre where cobwebs were coated.

Clara continued to struggle as she started to cry and she whimpered.

Leo shook his head no setting her down on his bed.  
“No I didn’t my love that was my brother. I don’t kill people he does.”

His smile chilled her to the bone once the gleam if his pearly fangs caught her attention.  
She gasped then cried,”I-I don't believe you!”  
Then Bluu turned away and hugged herself with fear.

He drew out one hand to wave his hand in the dark then candles brought life into a red room with a king size bed and couch.  
“You'll be comfortable here my darling!,”he answered and looked down at her.

“Y-you’re a murderer! You monster! I will never sell my soul to the devil! Release me at once!” Clara shouted.

Leo walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her sinking his fangs into her neck and drank her blood.

The pain struck her suddenly.  
“AAAaaugh !!,”Bluu screamed in agony.

“You aren't going anywhere. You are all mine!”  
His glowing yellow eyes change to blood red .

“Wh-what d-do you want from me?!” Clara said shaking in fear as she closed her eyes.

Leo then retracted his fangs not turning her into a vampire just yet. He smashed his lips to hers.

Her eyes shot open in shock from his next move then whimpered at him.  
Her hands balled into tiny fists beating at his shoulders. 

“I want you to love me.”  
His hands took her hips with cold and yet gentle claws.

“B-but I don’t even know you! And I could never love a cold blooded murderer!”

Leo added his tongue down her throat as he forced her into a french kiss rubbing her inner thighs.

“You will!,”he hissed baring his fangs at her.

She trembled but moan softly. Bluu made to avoid her tongue with one of Leo's fangs .

“I won’t! Bite me spawn of the devil!” Clara yelled opening her eyes glaring at him.

Leo then released her mouth and latched it onto her shoulders creating hickeys now on her skin.

“Please... just d-don't hurt me again!,”she begged and trembled violently like a terrified bird. Her wound on her neck dripped blood.

“I'll gladly bite you but I have to save that for later!”  
He tossed her in the bed crawled over her and growled.

Clara looked up at him trembling.  
“Wh-what’re you gonna do to me?!” she asked sobbing.

“Sorry I hurt you but I needed to feed,” Leo cooed to her lapping up her blood happily.

“Don't cry your going to love it!,”he cooed. His eyes gazed at her body then rubbed at it with his large hands.

She gasped and her cheeks pinched red. Bluu stopped struggling and slowly wrapped her arms around his hips. 

Clara let out some mewls and whimpers as she looked up at him.

Leo took her dress and everything else off and sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.

“Shall I “comfort” you?”  
He lean forward and kissed her cheek.

Bluu arched her back and held onto his head. She almost forgot to breathe steadily.

Clara blushed a cherry red and whimpered and moaned again.  
“Wh-Why me? Surely there are prettier girls than me.”

Leo made the nipple harden between his teeth and then sucked on the other nipple.

She moan sweetly and harmonic as her instruments she played. Her hands rubbed at his head for more.

“I'm quite sure their not as tasty as you'll be. Your scent is already irresistible!”  
Raph traced his tongue down for her neck.

Clara started to groan and she moaned softly again this time shuddering in pleasure.

Leo sucked on her clit once he made it down there and fingered her finger fucking her with two fingers.

“Aah! Aah! Don't touch th-there!,”she moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. 

He kissed at her throat a few times as he lapped at her skin that tasted like sweet almonds.

Clara mewled loudly and gripped onto his shoulders.

Leo ignored her and rubbed and stroked along her inner walls.

Raph makes more hickies on her shoulders without biting down at her skin. 

Bluu dropped her head back and moans a little louder. 

Clara arched her back her body shuddering in delight whimpering.

Leo took his fingers out of her pulled down his pants and slowly entered her vagina.

He peel down her clothes exposing her breast and gave one of them a rough suck.

Right before she orgasm she can feel something forcing its way and spreading her open.  
“Wha-? Oh! AAaah!,”Bluu cried.

Clara elicited some loud moans and mewls as she arched her back.

Leo stopped still inside her and he stroked her cheeks waiting until she adjusted to him.

Bluu wrapped her arms around his neck. She understood now that Leo care for her.

He massaged her breasts and tweak the nipples with his teeth.

Clara gripped his cold stone hard shoulders as she whimpered softly.

Leo kissed her all over her face as he thrusted tiny thrusts into her while grunting.

Her moans rose again through her open lips. “It's not hurting me anymore,”she answered,”It feels so good!”

“Are you afraid of me now?,”Raph asked huskily then kissed at her rib.

Clara shook her head no but then pushed him away from her.  
“I don’t wanna become a vampire.”

Leo smirked at her as he increased his speed going faster into her growling.

“Aah! Haah! Pl-Please don't stop! Fa-faster!”  
Her eyes closed shut again and she hugged him tighter.

“You won't. You don't become a vampire just by making love to one.”  
He wrapped his arms back on her hips to devour more of her flesh.

“I know that I’m saying when you bite me and suck my blood then I’ll become a vampire! I don’t want to!”

Leo grinded his hips into her increasing his pace ramming deeper and harder into her.

She rubbed at his chest and moan louder.

“And I promise you it won't happen.”  
He didn't look back into her eyes but he did grab her hand into his, while continuing to nibble. 

“Ahh please! Oh god that feels so good!” Clara moaned and cried out.

Leo reached her g spot and slammed harshly and roughly into it while he groaned.

Raph smirked reaching to her womanhood and trace his tongue over the lining of her folds. 

Bluu turned her head to the side as it sunk into the pillows. Her loud moans could echo throughout the theatre. 

Clara shivered and shuddered from the burning passion and lust that overwhelmed her as she mewled.

Leo thrusted into it one last time before climaxing and spurting his vampire seeds into her womb.

He pushed her thighs apart and kissed along both of them. He even licked inside her folds as it open for him. 

Her screams were cut short gasp then a sigh. Bluu climaxed afterwards and panted for air. 

Clara just let out some more whimpers and groans as she orgasmed into his mouth.

Leo slipped out of her breathing and panting heavily as he laid down next to her and slapped her butt cheeks.

“Aah!,”his prey cried out. She was too weak and tired to move plus she was cold especially when there's an undead lying next to her as cold as ice.

Her blossom was sweet and creamy. Raph licked her clean like a dinner plate before rising on his knees.  
“Your body is ready for me,my dear!,” he smirked. 

Clara blushed a light shade of pink as she sighed and nodded getting scared again.

Leo wrapped her up in a blanket and then pulled her into his arms kissing her head.

Bluu was amused at this and couldn't but to smile before falling asleep under his chin.

He crawled over her like a dark cloud as his shadow. Raph noticed her hesitation and wanted her to feel more comfortable by kissing her face and throat.

Clara whimpered and then said to him,  
“i-it’s gonna hurt isn’t it?” she stuttered.

Leo nuzzled her neck before closing his eyes and went to sleep as well.

He nods,”Yes for a moment.”  
Raph sucks more on her neck as held her sides before entering.  
“But don't worry my flower, I'll be gentle.”

Clara nodded and then started to whine and wail in pain as tears fell down her cheeks.

The tightness was unbearable but he had to bare it until she adjust. He stroke her face and kissed her lips.

After a little while Clara then started to moan in pleasure wishing she knew his name.

Raph grunts as he rolled his hips against Clara’s body.

Clara arched her back scratching his rock solid shoulders mewling.

His breath was hot and huskily as it brushed at her ears. Raph thrusts harder gripping the sheets. 

“Wh-what’s your name I’m Clara!” Clara whimpered out shuddering in delight.

“Raphael,”he replied and nibbled at her ear lovingly without losing his rhythm. 

Clara was so close to orgasming already she held out for a little while longer as she groaned.

Raph faced her with both eyes at contact.  
“Now that we know each other, say my name!”  
He grabbed both of her hands pounding the living daylights out of her. 

“RAPH!!!” Clara screamed as she then reached her high and released all over his member inside her.

“Clara...Damn it!,”he hissed and finishes with one last push before forcing out his load to overflow her womb. 

Clara then needed air as she was breathing heavily and panting.

He pulls out of her and moved off of her but drew the blankets in around her body. 

Clara then closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

“I love you, Clara,”he smiled at her. Raph ran his claws through her hair as he watched her sleeping form. He kissed her again then sleep with her in his arms. 

The next morning Clara woke up starving as her stomach growled.

Leo was up and he was playing his piano as he looked over and saw her smiling at her.

Raph heard it and rubbed at her stomach.  
“Morning, my darling,”he said,”Last night must've worked up an appetite. Hungry?”

The note of his song woke her up. With a rub of her eyes and a stretch as she rose from the bed, Bluu felt refreshed. 

Clara yawned and blushed beet red as her flushed as well and she nodded.

Leo prepared some human food for her to consume as he showed it to her right by the bed.

“Wow! Thanks!,”Bluu smiled. Her eyes grew in awe of the meal that displayed in front of her.  
“I'm not sure if I can eat food this much for an army. Would you like some?”

“Don't fret I'll feed you before I could fix my meal”.  
He nuzzle her neck then fades out the room and return with a silver platter of a hot breakfast.

Clara whimpered then looked at the food that was on her lap. She started taking small bites of it.  
“Why do you wear a mask?”

Leo shook his head no.  
“No thank you darling. I only consume blood I no longer consume human food.”

One answer fulfill her curiosity about this vampire what picked up her attention more was the mask over half of his face. As she ate she couldn't help wonder what was behind that pearl white mask.

Raph was quiet. He didn't looked scared to tell rather uncomfortable to talk about. It disgusted him to confess.

Clara reached up to his face sighing stroking it then gently took it off of his face.

Leo stared back down at her wondering what the hell she was staring at.

It alarmed and he tore away but it was too late when the mask dropped.  
“Damn it!,”he hisses covering half of his face.  
“Damn it! Damn It! Damn YOU!!”

Bluu blinked and looked away shyly for a mere minute. Her deep curiosity beckons her to take hold of the mask and peek behind it.

Clara shook in fear and backed away from him about to run out of there terrified.

Leo stroked her cheek with a gloved hand as he smiled down at her.

Her eyes were in contact with his and her hand lift to caress the side of his head as well. First his jawline,his cheek next his temple. Slowly her fingers hooked onto the mask before peeling it away. 

His hand still pressed on the side of his face. He turned to face her as his eyes scorched red and fangs grew. Raph blocked her path to prevent her from escaping his room.

“Pl-please don’t hurt me! I’m sorry! I didn’t know!” Clara sobbed as tears fell down her cheeks trembling.

Leo then growled and pushed her away from him turning his head away from her eyes.

She shrieked and fumbled to the floor. Bluu’s eyes darted back at him dropping her jaw in horror. Quickly she climbed back on her feet to coward at the corner next to the bed and chair.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him but not tight only firm.  
“You'll never understand if you see my real face,”he said quietly, “You'll see what everyone would see. Don't ever touch my mask...Ever!”

“Please let me go! I’m sorry!!!” Clara said crying still as she shook in his arms.

Leo stalked over to her.  
“Don’t ever touch that ever again!” he yelled at her putting it back on his face.

The way he snatched the mask away from her so fiercely startled her and she looked away from him.  
“I-I'm... sorry!,”Bluu cried and grabbed had of the arm of the chair.  
“I promise I'll never touch your mask again!”  
Tears poured through her squeezed eyes. 

He retrieved his mask and placed it back on his face but he still didn't let her go. Instead he hugged her next and sighed.

Clara just stayed still frozen in that spot.

Leo sighed as well and kissed her all over her face to calm her down.

She couldn't control her tears and all she want was to leave or she'll be eaten.  
“Pl-Please! I must go home…!!”

Raph rubbed her back and tried to comfort her by kissing and sucking her neck. His hand no longer squeezed her wrist but her hand lovingly. 

But Clara just pushed him away from her.  
“If you can’t show me what you look like then I’m afraid this will never work out between us. I’m leaving.”

Leo shook his head no hugging her tightly to him.  
“You’re not going anywhere. You’re mine now.”

Raph turned his head to release a vicious growl after the thought of showing Clara his face. But He lets go of her and step back and pull away his mask.

“Don't kill me please!,”she begged staining her cheeks with more tears.

Clara took a good look at him and smiled stepping over to him and kissed his cheek.

“I’m not going to kill you! I love you and I want you as my mate!” Leo said sadly to her kissing her cheek.

Raph blinked at her and furrowed his brows. Never in 300 years had he seen this reaction.

Bluu stopped crying and looked into his eyes as Leo's kisses peppered her face.

“I love you Raph so much!” Clara said grinning at him.

Leo took off his mask for her and let her touch it if she wanted to as he sighed.

Bluu blinked away her tears. Her eyes wandered throughout every detail of scars that spread like a rose. She wasn't disgusted at all rather fascinated by the smooth burns as she carefully touched it.

Raph surprisingly smiled back and his fangs shrunk and the glow in his eyes faded. He hugged her and collided his loss against hers. 

Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Leo just closed his masked eyes and he then opened them.

“Were you afraid I discover your scars?,”Bluu asked and caressed over the scars.

His claws comb around her hair as he deepen the kiss. 

Clara mewled as she let him dominate her.

Leo sighed and nodded gazing down into her eyes.

Bluu let go of his face to give his scars kisses while wrapping her arms around his neck. 

His mouth latched on her throat next, sucking, licking and nibbling lovingly.


End file.
